Loud Drabbles
by MischiefWeasley
Summary: Just little stories of the Loud House universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys!**

 **I noticed something. Where are the drabbles? No drabbles? What? So I had this idea. I'm going to upload a drabble of the Loud House when I feel like it. Now, if you don't know what drabbles are: drabbles are fairly short stories of about a hundred words. It can be of everything. I decided to do this of the Loud House. I do NOT have a lot of writing experience, so it might not be what you expect. Let me know what you think of this idea.**

 **Now let's start with the drabbles!**

He was angry. Why did his sister always have to meddle with everything he does? It brought him a blue eye! Lincoln did not want to admit it, but he had been noticing Ronnie Anne for a while now. Never had he thought she might have a crush on him. His suspicions were correct when she hit him. But now when he's in his room, he can only think of her. What was it that Ronnie Anne wanted? When the rock came through the window, he became curious. She gave him her phone number! Ronnie Anne wanted Lincoln to text her!

Maybe his sister's meddling wasn't that bad..

 **First drabble is finished. Let me know other idea's of drabbles that I can do! Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**

 **~ MischiefWeasley**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Loud House. I only own Jordy.**

Lynn never had a bully. Until Jordy. He was the only one who could make her feel small. After a day with Jordy tormenting her, Lynn came home. She was tired. She wanted to lock herself up in her room. So that's what she did. She should've known though that that didn't stop Lucy. When Lynn lay on her bed in a fetal position, Lucy jumped from the vents into their room. She crawled on Lynn's bed and hugged her. "I'll make sure he won't hurt you again Lynn" With those words they fell asleep.

Jordy had disappeared the next day and was never heard of again.

 **Reviewing would be nice.**

 **~ MischiefWeasley**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Loud House**

* * *

"Aaaaaaah!" A scream could be heard from the room of the two oldest Loud siblings. Of course, everyone gathered at the door to see what the big deal was. "Leni? What's wrong?" Leni had jumped on the bed and seemed to be staring at something. "There's a spider!" A round of sighs could be heard and slowly everyone retreated to their own room. Lori walked towards the spider, picked it up and threw it out the window. Not a second later she could feel arms sneak their way around her waist. "Thank you Lori." Lori turned around and returned the hug. "Anything for my little sister."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Reviewing would be nice.**

 **~ MischiefWeasley**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Loud House (goes crying in the corner)**

* * *

The first time she saw him, her heart had stopped beating. Sure, she was only 11, but that didn't mean she couldn't fall in love. And she had fallen. Hard. For that cute, white haired boy. He liked the same things as her. She tried to let him notice her, but it didn't help. He seemed to be smitten about that girl Christina. But Ronnie Anne was determined to make Lincoln hers. So if that meant to get him to notice her in the most extreme way possible, than that was what she had to do.

Not a month later they had their first kiss.

* * *

 **~ MischiefWeasley**


	5. Chapter 5

**I actually struggled with this one, but I really wanted to do a genderbent drabble/story. So yeah, It's not really good.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own the Loud House.**

* * *

Lane cared for his sister. So when he heard she had a bully, Lane had to take action against him. So throughout the day, Lane prepared a lot of pranks against the bully. Pies in the face. Garbage in his locker. Shoelaces tied together. And of course, gum in his hair. The bully, Ron, was called the toughest guy in school. But everyone knew; don't mess with the louds. Ron had just learned that. At the end of the day, when Ron looked really bad, the boys walked into each other. Lane had a clear and loud message;

"You mess with Linka, you mess with all of us."

* * *

 **~ MischiefWeasley**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Do I still have to say it?**

* * *

Lucy felt bad. She had just forced her older brother to go on a date. And not only her, but three of her older sisters did the same thing. While she was angry a few moments ago, she now only felt guilty. Her brother really didn't want to go to the dance. And when Lucy and her sisters discovered they had him settled with four dates, they didn't even bother to help. She just hoped everything went well.

When she met up with Haiku the next day, Lucy had never expected her to say it had been fun. And that yes, she had found out Lincoln had three other dates. But that it didn't really matter. Lucy suddenly didn't feel so bad anymore.

* * *

 **~ MischiefWeasley**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I'm a girl and I'm Dutch, so I couldn't possibly own the Loud House.**

* * *

"And so I prepared a makeover for all of you!" Leni was grinning proudly. Her siblings however, were staring at her like she had grown a second head? "A makeover?" "What's wrong with how we dress now?" "Nothing, but it's getting quite boring. I thought I could help you look better!" Lori sighed. "Well let's show us what you got for us then."

In the evening, all of the Loud children had new clothing from Leni in their closet, and it was decided that it should never be shown in broad daylight. Even when Leni meant it well, it was just… well… Leni.

* * *

 **~ MischiefWeasley**


	8. Chapter 8

**I based this one on the new episode of the Loud House, friend or faux?, because I just LOVE that episode!**

 **Disclaimer: No, I still am not the owner of the Loud House.**

* * *

Lisa was happy. Now she finally understood her older siblings. She had always thought that friends were just a waste of time. But now she had Darcy. They were different, yet they could really work well together. Lisa hoped she and Darcy would be just as close as Lincoln and Clyde, or Lynn and Margot.

Darcy was special. She was the only one who wanted to be friends with Lisa. The others just thought she was scary. Darcy however, would always be there for her.

"Lisa, do you want to play with me?"

Lisa smiled. "Yes. I would like that."

* * *

 **~ MischiefWeasley**


	9. Chapter 9

**I love Lynn and Lincoln. I like to think of them as Lana and Lola. Sure, they fight. But they really care for each other and are willing to help when the other is in need.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Loud House :(**

* * *

Lincoln and Lynn were both sitting with their backs against the tree in their backyard. Lynn had her head on her younger brother's shoulder. Lincoln was reading a comic book while Lynn was on her phone. Lynn got an idea.

"Hey Linc, can you put your comic away for a sec?" He looked at her with a curious look. "What is it?" Lynn showed him her phone. Her gallery was opened. "We don't have any picture together." Lincoln frowned. It was true. "So you're saying you want to take a picture with me?" "You get me. Now smile!"

It was a picture to treasure.

* * *

 **~ MischiefWeasley**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I am just a fan of the Loud House, I don't own it.**

* * *

Bobby called himself the luckiest man on earth. He had great friends, family and don't forget; a beautiful girlfriend. This girlfriend also had a little brother who had a relationship with his little sister. Yes. Bobby's life was perfect. When he had moved, he didn't think it would be that hard. Him and Lori could just study there when they finished school and he was around his family at all times. He was right. He called with Lori everyday and didn't miss her as much as he thought he would. He even sometimes called with Lincoln, who he still viewed as a little brother.

Bobby was the luckiest man on earth.

* * *

 **~ MischiefWeasley**


End file.
